Long Nights
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Full summary inside...She was a State Alchemist with a dark past, and with a bright future. She would not be held back. ScarOC for now. On Hold.
1. Prologue

_Summary: She was a hated State Alchemist, she befriended a murderer...she hunts for the Philosopher's Stone. Her name is Blue R. Kironu, Rain for short. She is the Elemental Alchemist...and this is her story._

_**Long Nights  
**__**Prologue  
**__**Nobody's Home**_

She stayed silent as she stood within the cemetary, the wind swirling around her. A storm would be starting soon, but she really didn't care. Her long black hair had long since been pulled from its braid that she had put it in that morning. Dark azure eyes skimmed the grave stones in front of her as she read them silently. The sky let loose a loud roll of thunder as the rain started to pour down on the lone figure.

_"Fuck you, Roy! You know what we are doing is wrong!" a young girl exclaimed, she was no more than fifteen at the time. Her azure eyes held anger as she stared her comrade down, her shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail. Obsidian eyes refused to look at the girl as their owner kept his back turned to her._

_"We have to follow our orders-"_

_"To hell with orders, Mustang! We're killing innocent people! Children and elders who can't defend themselves. Boys that are just becoming men and girls that are just being recognized as women. You know what we're doing is wrong...it's why you let Marcoh go..." she finished softly, watching as his figure tensed. Blood was smeared on her cheek from the tears, her uniform covered in dirt and grim along with traces of crimson blood. _

_Her right hand was hanging loose at her side, a small ring placed around one of her fingers. The stone on the ring glowed red, mirroring the color of the small round stone itself and the blood that it was sheding. Roy never got a chance to reply before she walked out of the room, slamming his door shut behind her. _

_Rain walked the streets silently, the rain rolling down her cheeks to wash them clean of the blood. The fake Philosopher's Stone was now in her pocket as she continued down the ruined street, her eyes never leaving the ground. Her head snapped up as she heard a small child crying, her heart breaking once again at the sound. Rain hurried down the street until she reached the small girl sitting on the steps of what used to be her home. She removed both of her gloves, shoving them in her pocket along side the Philosopher's Stone._

_Rain hesitated before she reached down and picked the small girl, cradling her gently in her arms. _

_"Shhh...it's alright..." she whispered softly as she held the small Ishbalan girl. Their tears mixed with the rain as she finally started back towards her own house. After a few minutes passed the small girl finally spoke, her voice shaky and unstable._

_"I want...Momma and Daddy..." she sniffed as she looked up at Rain, the gentle red eyes of the girl almost causing her to break down again._

_"Gomen nasai...They're not home...nobody is..." she replied softly, pulling the small girl closer. _

Azure met obsidian in an instant as she quickly turned around, her hair swinging with her fast movement even though it was weighed down by the rain. Roy stood behind her, watching Rain with sympathy in his eyes.

"Rain..."

"Don't Taisa...I'm fine," she stated before he could say anything. It was like this every year on this day. She would come here, remembering the girl's tears and the blood she shed in the name of the State. She would remember their screams, the crying and yelling mixing together in a dark haze. Yet she would always remember watching Gran, who had been the Colonel at that time, killing the small girl that she had returned with. Red eyes full of pain and confusion, the devestation of the Ishbal Massacre...

Gwg: Well, that was an interesting story...anyways, I started this on a caffine rush so it might be weird. I also only own Rain and this story, nothing else though I really wish to own Roy. Yet anyways, please read and review!


	2. One

**Gwg: These chapters move fast and they aren't very long, but I promise they will get slower and that the story plot will arise very soon. So please read on!**

_**Long Nights  
**__**Chapter One  
**__**Moving On**_

"The Philosopher's Stone? What about it?" she asked the Furher carefully, wondering what the King wanted to know on such a subject. Rain wasn't too fond of him, but he WAS the man in command.

"There are two boys searching for it, I'm sure you know. Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric, are their names." The Furher replied with his ever appearing smile. Inwardly Rain shuddered, but put aside her weird feeling as she nodded.

"Of course, the older brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist, ne?" she half stated, half questioned as she watched King Bradley. He nodded, the same smile on his face as he stood up and turned to look out of his window.

"Hai, that is them. I want you to travel with them when you get finished with your next mission."

"Which is?"

"Hunting down Scar, who has moved himself towards Hironaku. I expect you to be there by tomorrow evening. You will taking the train that leaves in less than two hours," he stated after a few seconds of silence. Rain sighed to herself, already thinking about leaving her keys with Roy so that he could feed her cat Kaji while she was away. Outwardly she nodded, saluting to him before she made a quick exit from his office.

Less than two hours later Rain was sitting on the train that was heading to Hironaku, her head in her hand as she looked out of the window. She was bored beyond believe and probably would be until the end of the trip. Her eyes snapped open as she turned around, hearing the arguing of two passengers not to far from where she was sitting. A sigh passed her lips as she stood up, grabbing her black gloves from her pocket as she looked back at them.

They both stopped arguing long enough to see her hold her hand up, the red transmutation circle on the back glowing as she waved her hand towards them, watching as they ended up getting drenched in cold water. Both men watched her, slightly terrified before they quickly sat back down in their seats without saying another word. Rain sighed irritably as she sat back down in her seat, not removing her gloves as she closed her eyes and settled in for a very long nap.

Gwg: Hopefully that was a good chapter. Anyways, the second chapter should be up soon since I've got most of it done. So review and until next time, ja ne.


End file.
